godofwarfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Claws of Hades
thumb|300px|Claws of Hades "You have acquired the Claws of Hades, Kratos." - Aténa Claws of Hades sú si celkom podobné s Blades of Exile či Nemesis Whip. Je to pár dvoch zahnutých, fialových, hákov na konci reťazí. Hádes tieto zbrane použil aj v Great War, kde bojovali Titáni z Bohmi o vládu nad svetom. Hádes tu takto porazil titána Atlasa, ako to poznáme z God Of War II. Claws of Hades sú výnimočné a veľmi účinné zbrane v God Of War III, pretože Hádes nimi dokáže doslova vytrhnúť dušu svojho protivníka. V God Of War III, Kratos získa tieto zbrane pri súboji s Hádom. Kratos nimi môže vyvolať množstvo "nemŕtvych" duší svojich protivníkov. Taktiež Kratos môže "vytrhnúť" dušu svojho protivníka, ktorá naňho bude následne útočiť. V hre si môžete zbrane ďalej zlepšovať, čo Vám a Kratosovy umožní vyvolať nové a silnejšie duše. Cena orbov *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 3,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 5,000 Orbs *Level 4 - 6,000 Orbs *Level 5 - 9,000 Orbs Zranenie na protivníkov *Level 1 - 100% *Level 2 - 135% *Level 3 - 160% *Level 4 - 190% *Level 5 - 200% Útoky Level 1 *'Hades Agony' - Základné údery. Štvorček + Štvorček + Štvorček + Štvorček + Štvorček *'Hades Curse' - Pomalé, ale veľmi silné tri údery. Trojuholník + Trojuholník + Trojuholník *'Hades Ascension' - Vymŕštenie protivníka do vzduchu. Podržať trojuholník *'Soul Rip' - Zasiahnutie protivníka Claws of Hades a vyvolanie malých duší, ktoré budú útočiť na tvojich protivníkov. L1 + O *'Soul Summon' - Vyvolanie duše, ktorá zaútočí na tvojich protivníkov. (duše sa dajú nastaviť v menu) R2 Level 2 *'Tormenting Lash' - Krúženie Claws of Hades okolo Kratosa - zasiahne všetkých protivníkov v tvojej blízkosti. L1 + štvorček *'Zvýšenie zranenia' Level 3 *'Hades Bane' - Zasiahnutie všetkých protivníkov v tesnej blízkosti mocným úderom. R3 + trojuholník *'Soul Summon Lv. 2' - Vyvolanie duše, ktorá zaútočí na tvojich protivníkov. (duše sa dajú nastaviť v menu) R2 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' Level 4 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Unending Sorrow' - Vymŕštenie protivníkov aj Claws of Hades do vzduchu + prudký zásah. L1 + triangle Level 5 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Soul Summon Lv. 3' - Vyvolanie duše, ktorá zaútočí na tvojich protivníkov. (duše sa dajú nastaviť v menu) R2 Duše Cerberus Mongrel Vyvoláš Cerberusa, ktorý zaútočí na tvojich protivníkov. Olympus Sentry Vyvoláš duše tvojich protivníkov... Olympus Archer Vyvoláš dušu Olympského lukostrelca, ktorý bude útočiť na tvojich protivníkov. Gorgon Serpent Vyvoláš dušu medúzy, ktorá zmrazí tvojich protivníkov. Olympus Fiend Vyvoláš dušu Olympus Fiend, ktorá vymrští tvojich protivníkov do vzduchu. Chimera Vyvoláš dušu Chiméry, ktorá spáli tvojich protivníkov. Cyclops Berserker Vyvoláš dušu Kyklopa, ktorý zničí tvojich protivníkov kopom a úderom. Centaur General Vyvoláš dušu Kentaura, ktorý "preválcuje" tvojich protivníkov. Siren Seductress Vyvoláš dušu Sirény, ktorá vytvorí tlakovú vlnu a zničí všetkých protivníkov okolo teba. Galéria Claws of Hades 01.jpg|Claws of Hades 01 Claws of Hades 02.jpg|Claws of Hades 02 Claws of Hades 03.png|Claws of Hades 03 Claws of Hades 04.jpg|Claws of Hades 04 Claws of Hades 05.jpg|Claws of Hades 05 en:Claws of Hades Kategória:Zbrane Kategória:God Of War III de:Hadesklauen